One type of electrical connector system includes a receptacle connector with multiple contacts lying in an insulative body. A metal shell surrounding the body and contacts can receive a mating plug connector. Where radio interference is a problem, an EMI (electromagnetic interference) shield is desirable to bridge the gap between the metal shells of the connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,137 describes an interference shield with multiple tines having rearward ends that contact the plug connector as it is inserted in a rearward direction. While such rearwardly extending tines assure reliable low-force contact with the plug connector after it has been inserted about half way, they do not establish contact with a plug connector at the beginning of insertion. It is desirable to establish early contact between the connectors to assure that their shells are at the same ground potential, to discharge any static electrical buildup that may occur on one of the connectors before their contacts begin to mate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,593 describes an electrical connector with an interference shield having fingers that cause engagement of shells of two connectors before the contacts of the connectors start to mate. The fingers extend forwardly to engage the other connector early during insertion. However, forwardly extending fingers do not deflect with as low a force or as reliably as rearwardly extending fingers, so the forwardly extending fingers can increase resistance to mating of the connectors and increase the possibility of damage to the fingers. A connector which provided both EMI shielding and early grounding, with a shield design of high reliability and low cost, would be of considerable value.